leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Radio in the Pokémon world
Radio programs are known to be broadcast in the Kanto and Johto regions of the Pokémon world. Most radio stations are hosted by DJs and are broadcast by the Johto Radio Broadcasting Network from Goldenrod Radio Tower or by the Kanto Radio Broadcasting Network in Lavender Radio Tower in Kanto. In the games Radio functionality is included in the Pokégear, which is featured in the Johto-based games . Lucky Number Show The Lucky Number Show (Japanese: ラッキーナンバーキャンペーン Lucky Number Campaign) is a radio program hosted by on the Lucky Channel (Japanese: ラッキーチャンネル Lucky Channel) from the Goldenrod Radio Tower in Goldenrod City in Generation II. The station broadcasts in Johto on channel 8.5. The channel broadcasts a random OT ID number which changes every . During the week, the player can visit the Radio Tower and talk to a man on the first floor. If any of the player's Pokémon in the party or in the Pokémon Storage System have an OT ID that in whole or in part matches the ID number for the week, they will receive a prize. The player may only receive a prize once per week, even if they have multiple Pokémon with winning IDs. The lucky numbers for the week are randomly generated the first time the player speaks with the man on the first floor of the Radio Tower. The possible prizes are: While the program is no longer broadcast in Generation IV, the drawing itself remains on the Radio Tower's ground floor, changing daily, rather than weekly, and with the same prizes as the drawings in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Mysterious Transmission When the player is at the Ruins of Alph, strange noises will play and there will be no reception from other stations. In Generation II, it can be heard on channel 13.5. In Generation IV, it also increases the chance of encountering an form the player has not yet encountered, and sounds similar to the Azure Flute. It can be heard if the radio is tuned to somewhere in the center. Poké Flute The station plays Poké Flute music that is used to awaken . It requires the EXPN Card upgrade. In Generation II, it can be heard on channel 20.0. In Generation IV, it only plays in the Celadon Game Corner and the Goldenrod Game Corner. It can be heard if the radio is tuned near the top, above stations 1 and 2. Pokédex Show The Pokédex Show (Japanese: よくわかる　ポケモンずかん The Pokédex Made Simple) is a radio show available in Johto in Generation II. It operates on radio frequency 4.5 from 4 AM to 10 AM each day. All the other times, Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk is broadcasted on that frequency. This show is not hosted by any known DJ. The Pokédex Show randomly broadcasts Pokédex descriptions out of the Pokémon that the player has caught and stored in the Pokédex. Pokémon Music The Pokémon Music Channel (Japanese: ポケモンミュージック チャンネル Pokémon Music Channel) broadcasts different pieces of music on different days of the week, each with different effects. In Pokémon Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, the EXPN Card is required to listen to the Kanto station. In Generation II, the program differs between Johto and Kanto. In Johto, the program is known as Pokémon Music (Japanese: ポケモンミュージック Pokémon Music), and is hosted by DJ on channel 7.5. In Kanto, the program is known as Pokémusic (Japanese: ポケミュージック Pokémusic) or Let's All Sing! (Japanese: みんなで　うたおう！ Let's Sing, Everybody!), and is hosted by DJ on channel 18.5. In Generation IV, the program is hosted by in both Kanto and Johto on station 1 (top-left). The highlighted row in the schedule below marks the current day (in time). Pokémon March The Pokémon March doubles the encounter rate of wild Pokémon when played, much like the does in Generation III and IV. *In Generation II: The song plays on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. *In Generation IV: The song plays on Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays pre-National Pokédex, and only on Mondays and Fridays post-National Pokédex after receiving the GB Sounds. Pokémon Lullaby The Pokémon Lullaby halves the encounter rate of wild Pokémon when played, much like the does in Generation III and IV. *In Generation II: The song plays on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. *In Generation IV: The song plays on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays pre-National Pokédex, and only on Tuesdays and Saturdays post-National Pokédex. Pokémon Past Archive The Pokémon Past Archive is only accessible in Generation IV, after the player has acquired the National Pokédex. It has no function in the field, but like the GB Sounds, it plays chiptunes from Generation II. It primarily plays music that the player cannot normally listen to with the GB Sounds, such as the game's opening and ending themes. It plays on Sundays after receiving the GB Sounds from the Game Freak employee. Hoenn Sound The Hoenn Sound channel is also accessible only in Generation IV, post-National Pokédex. It plays a remixed version of the theme, which attracts certain wild Hoenn Pokémon. The song plays on Wednesdays. In order to successfully attract Pokémon, the music must be currently playing instead of the location music. Sinnoh Sound The Sinnoh Sound channel, much like the Hoenn Sound channel, can attract wild Pokémon from Sinnoh with a remix of the music played on . It is only available in Generation IV, post-National Pokédex. The song plays on Thursdays. In order to successfully attract Pokémon, the music must be currently playing instead of the location music. Curiously, it attracts even though it was introduced in Generation III. Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk (Japanese: オーキドはかせの　ポケモンこうざ Pokémon Lecture) is a radio show aired on the Pokémon Channel (Japanese: ポケモン チャンネル Pokémon Channel). It is hosted by Professor Oak and DJ Mary. The show talks about Pokémon and where they are found. At first, Professor Oak was going to turn down the offer of having his own radio show, but Mary's energy and enthusiasm convinced him to host it. In Generation II, the show can be heard on channel 4.5, during the afternoons; in the mornings, the Pokédex Show is broadcast instead. In Generation IV, the show can be heard all day on station 2 (top-right). After obtaining the National Pokédex, it also informs the viewers of Pokémon swarms. This also includes the ones from Generation II that appeared in a swarm when a Trainer registered into the player's Pokégear contacted the player. The following Pokémon may be found by listening to Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Radio Transmission A high-pitched screech plays over and over. It only plays in Mahogany Town, , and Lake of Rage before the player has cleared the Team Rocket HQ. In Generation II, it can be heard on channel 20.5. In Generation IV, the broadcast causes interference that prevents the radio from tuning in to other stations. Team Rocket Announcement The announcement is played on all stations after Team Rocket succeeds in taking over the Goldenrod Radio Tower. A Team Rocket announces over the airwaves that they have rejoined, and pleads their boss, Giovanni, to come out of hiding and rejoin them. It begins playing once the player had defeated the seventh Gym Leader, and no longer plays after Team Rocket disbands. That Town, These People That Town, These People (Japanese: あのまち このひと That Town, These People), known as Places and People in Generation II, is a show that focuses on various towns or people. In Generation II, it is broadcast from Kanto on channel 16.5, and is hosted by . In Pokémon Crystal, an EXPN Card is required to listen to the program on a Pokégear; however, players can listen to the show on radios in Kanto houses before then. The program pulls the name of a random the has fought, or a random location, and then applies a random quality from the list below to it. * ' is actually great. * ' is always happy. * ' is cute. * ' is definitely odd! * ' is inspiring! * ' is just my type. * ' is just so-so. * ' is kind of weird. * ' is precocious. * ' is quite noisy. * ' is right for me? * ' is so cool, no? * ' is sort of OK. * ' is sort of lazy. * ' is somewhat bold. * ' is too picky! In Generation IV, the show is broadcast on the Town Channel (Japanese: まちかどチャンネル Street Corner Channel) on station 3 (bottom-left). It features the top three parts of the towns and cities in both Johto and Kanto. It is broadcasted by an unknown announcer. It switches every hour with Trainer Profiles. Trainer Profiles Trainer Profiles (Japanese: トレーナープロフィール Trainer Profiles) is a show broadcast on the Street Corner Channel (Japanese: まちかどチャンネル Street Corner Channel) in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver on station 3 (bottom-left). The host, , describes es found in the game randomly. It switches with That Town, These People every hour. Variety Channel The Variety Channel (Japanese: バラエティー チャンネールー Variety Channel) is a radio channel introduced in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. The program is hosted on station 4 (bottom-right). It mixes the Buena's Password channel with a couple new shows. Aside from the aforementioned program are a documentary and radio play; the three programs rotate on an hourly basis throughout the day. Pokémon Search Party Pokémon Search Party (Japanese: ポケモンそうさくたい Pokémon Search Party) is a radio documentary covering the events a data crew encounter while exploring caves and ruins. More episodes become available as the player advances through the game. # The Cave Plunged into Darkness (Union Cave) (Japanese: やみに しずむ どうくつ！) # Solving the Puzzle! (Ruins of Alph) (Japanese: アンノーンの なぞを おえ！) # The Dark Shadow that Kidnapped ! (Slowpoke Well) (Japanese: ヤドンを さらう くろいかげ) # Great Strategy in Ilex Forest! (Japanese: ウバメのもり だいさくせん) # Look! A Red Gyarados! (Lake of Rage) (Japanese: もくげき！ あかいギャラドス) # The Shivering Path Out of Ice! (Ice Path) (Japanese: ふるえる こおりのぬけみち) # The Legend Disappeared into the ! (Whirl Islands) (Japanese: うずしおに きえた でんせつ) # The Viridian Forest Search Party! (Japanese: トキワのもりの そうさくたい) # Rumors on Mt. Moon! (Japanese: おつきみやまの うわさ) # Illusion Cycling! ( ) (Japanese: まぼろし サイクリング！) # The Strange ! (Distortion World) (Japanese: きみょうな ギラティナ！) # Found it! The Illusion Space! (Mt. Coronet) (Japanese: はっけん！ まぼろしのくうかん) # The True Shape of the Cave’s Owner! (Cerulean Cave) (Japanese: どうくつの ぬしの しょうたい) Serial Radio Drama The Serial Radio Drama (Japanese: れんぞくラジオドラマ Serial Radio Drama) program features four different radio plays of varying genres, all of which are performed by Silver Drama (Japanese: シロガネげきだん Shirogane Troupe). * An anime-style drama titled "The Young Pokéathlete Maximo" (Japanese: ポケスリートしょうねん ケジメ) starring Maximo, eight episodes total *# Angry Maximo (Japanese: あれくるう ケジメ) *# The Screaming Old Man (Japanese: さけぶ じじい！) *# Unforgettable Emotions (Japanese: わすれえぬ おもい) *# Hot Blooded (Japanese: たぎる ちしお) *# True Friends (Japanese: しんじつの なかま) *# The Old Man's True Face (Japanese: ほんとうの ろうじん) *# The Real Me (Japanese: ほんとうの じぶん) *# The Real Maximo (Japanese: ほんとうの ケジメ) * A suspense drama titled "Johto Case Notes" (Japanese: ジョウトじけんぼ) starring the Radio Crew (Japanese: ラジオクルー), five episodes total * A soap opera set around Johto and on the S.S. Aqua titled "Waves of Love" (Japanese: あいのなみま) starring a couple named East (Japanese: ヒガシ) and West (Japanese: ニシエ), five episodes total * A road film-style drama titled "Delinquent Road" (Japanese: つっぱりロード) starring Pario (Japanese: パリオ), four episodes total *# *# Racing Emotions (Japanese: あいのなみま) *# A Rival Appears (Japanese: かそくする おもい) *# Bicycle Girl (Japanese: ライバルとうじょう) Buena's Password Buena's Password (Japanese: アオイのあいことば 's Password) is a quiz show held in the Goldenrod Radio Tower by Buena that was first introduced in . In Generation II, the channel is broadcast on its own station, station 10.5. In Generation IV, it is part of the repertoire of the Variety Channel. In order to play the quiz show, the player must listen to the Pokégear radio from 6 PM to midnight (in Generation IV, at 2 AM, 5 AM, 8 AM, 11 AM, 2 PM, 5 PM, 8 PM, and 11 PM). A secret password will be announced over the air, along with an invitation for listeners to come to the Goldenrod Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. The player is to go to the second floor and talk to Buena, the show's host. She will give the player three options; if the correct one is picked, one point is added to the player's Blue Card. Only one point can be earned per day; changing the DS time to a different day will not allow another point to be earned. In Generation II, points must be spent to buy each prize; whereas in Generation IV, prizes are awarded when the player obtains a certain number of points. Players cannot have more than 30p on the Blue Card. If the player has 30p, they can speak to Buena to register her phone number in the Pokégear (points will not be spent). In Generation II, the player cannot earn points while their Blue Card has 30p (requiring points to be spent); whereas in Generation IV, the player will be issued a new Blue Card once the 30p limit is hit. | |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Buena's Password is featured briefly in Escape From The Mystery Forest!, coming on 's Pokégear radio as he is flipping channels while lost in a forest. In the English translation by Chuang Yi, Buena is still known as her Japanese name, Aoi. Trivia * On the Lucky Channel, occasionally says, "...Repeating myself gets to be a drag..." * In , the poster announcing the Lucky Channel on the ground floor of the Goldenrod Radio Tower is still present, despite the program itself no longer being available. It reads "Lucky Channel! Win with Pokémon ID numbers! Trade your Pokémon to collect different ID numbers!" ** In the Japanese versions, the poster refers to the Lucky Channel as だいこうひょうポケモンくじ The Great Pokémon Lottery. In the English versions, the name "Lucky Channel" is kept. * In Pokémon Music, the Hoenn Sound channel plays on Wednesday, considered the third day of the week in some parts of the world, as well in . This corresponds with Hoenn's introduction in Generation III. Likewise, the Sinnoh Sound channel plays on Thursday, sometimes considered the fourth day, matching Generation IV. * In Pokémon Music, is the only Pokémon found with the regional music programs that doesn't match the generation, being a found with Sinnoh Sound. This is probably due to its greater prominence in the Generation IV games. * In Pokémon Music, Sunday is the only day of the week that the music playing before the National Pokédex has been obtained in Generation IV is the same as the music playing in Generation II. All other days swapped the music. * In , one of Professor Oak's aides mentions Professor Oak's show he's planning, but mentions that it's called Professor Oak's Pokémon Seminar rather than Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk. * According to one of Professor Oak's aides in , HeartGold, and SoulSilver, Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk is prerecorded. This explains why Oak is always in his lab, even if the player listens to the program while visiting him, and why he isn't in the while the program is playing. * The Town Channel in shares its Japanese name with the Street Corner Channel. * The program Serial Radio Drama on the Variety Channel may have originally been intended to be called Radio Miniseries, as referenced by the radio located in Mahogany Town tuned to the Variety Channel. See also * Magazines in the Pokémon world * Movies in the Pokémon world * Transportation in the Pokémon world * Weaponry in the Pokémon world Category:Pokémon world media es:Radio it:Radio nel mondo Pokémon zh:精灵宝可梦世界的广播节目